


Estranged

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another day without his Yami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estranged

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I would be so rich if I owned anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise.  
> 

Yugi stared at his social psychology book and reread the passage for the third time. It wasn’t a particularly difficult read, but the bold black words on the stark white paper struck a chord within him. His dry lips formed each syllable as he went over them again.

[Propinquity, a leading factor in interpersonal attraction. It references the physical or psychological proximity between people; a kinship between people, or a similarity in nature between things; like-attracts-like.]

He dropped the book with a heavy thud on his desk and rubbed his tired eyes. They felt hot and threatened to tear up.

It was the little things like this that kept setting Yugi off. Yami had been gone well over a year now, but he knew he wasn’t truly over it. Last month he almost broke down over a documentary on Egyptian artifacts. Some weeks before that he had to excuse himself from a costume party when someone showed up in pharaoh-like garb.

Yugi pulled in a slow, shuddering breath then leaned back in his seat, the old coils creaking at the motion. He focused on his breathing until he felt the developing tears recede. His hand fisted in his shirt, right where the Millennium Puzzle used to hang from his neck.  
What he had, what they had shared… It had gone beyond two people roomed together or had similar views and beliefs. They had shared a body and bared their souls.

His eyes felt the hot sting of potential tears again, his fingers dug into his chest. The pain helped a little, but it did nothing to fill the void where his counterpart used to be. He knew he would never experience that kind of propinquity again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
